


横仓 S.O.S

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: abo





	横仓 S.O.S

哨声尖锐，篮球撞击着地板又弹起。

横山用毛巾胡乱擦过汗水淋漓的后颈，灌下整一瓶汽水，甩了甩湿哒哒垂下的黑发。一场训练过去，之前因为期末考积攒在肌肉里的压力都释放不少。

“辛苦了，yoko。”

“辛苦了。”他一一和队友击掌，很快成了篮球馆最后走的人。虽然是预料之中，但没见到那人还是叫他的好心情沉进了沼泽。

今天身体也不舒服么。

新学期伊始时，横山多了个叫大仓忠义的后辈。总是跟在他身后，软乎乎地叫他横山前辈，一到聚餐必定喝个酩酊大醉，大着舌头要横山唱歌，似乎最擅长的事就是给前辈添乱。横山觉得他篮球技术不错，比自己矮了些的个头过了大半年居然又追上一截。横山总拿这样的孩子没办法——有意无意地照顾着，甚至任他做些撒娇般的行径。

横山时常找了什么好玩好吃的就留着，到了训练的时候兜在袋子里给大仓带去。似乎横山为了对方满足的模样，什么都能给那人带去。

更衣室里，横山用手指敲了敲编着39号的柜子，金属的脆声响彻在空荡荡的房间里。他愣了好久，才猛地回过神来，发现自己靠在大仓常用的柜子边上。

他哭笑不得，自己这算是睹物思人吗。

大仓还有个杂志模特的身份，住在学校外头一个小得过分的出租屋里。横山去了，觉得自己真当能“顶天立地”。大仓虽然满满的少年气，倒是掌握一手的好厨艺，横山试过一次便惊叹不已。从此除了训练，这小小的出租屋也成了他们看着电视哄笑的地方。

不过大概是看出横山怕寂寞又羞于主动的心思，总是大仓在邀请。最近却不知怎的，横山很少收到他的消息，甚至也常缺席训练，难得见面，大仓眉间也有种疲惫。

往前横山从没细想过自己对大仓的心思，他是个alpha——大抵天性使然，感性思维差了些。于大仓，也是稀里糊涂地就默认对方是个alpha了，总觉得这是个理所当然的，哪有omega和alpha玩得如此没有间隙，再说，篮球队里几乎清一色的alpha。尽管大仓是当中眉目最柔和的，也几乎闻不出信息素的味道。

横山叹气，匆匆冲了个澡，换上干净衣服。走出篮球馆又不由得犹豫了，后辈也有自己的生活，自己这样挂虑当真好么。

再说自己为何如此挂虑他？

越想越乱，横山觉得心上像系了块石头，直往下坠。他控制着自己才免得自己烦躁地在街上原地转圈，最后一咬牙，想着总得坚定一回。几乎是气势汹汹地上了地铁。

离大仓家越近，他心里的气就泄得越多。到了大仓门口，横山心里已满是打道回府的念头。

老天不知道是推了他一把还是刻意作对，门咔哒一声推开，几乎撞上横山的鼻尖。门缝中探出个比玩偶还毛茸茸的脑袋，是大仓。

“啊，横山前辈……”

“不是的，我马上就就就……”

异口同声，横山尴尬地闭嘴。

“噗。”大仓笑了，嘴角的弧度叫横山瞬间红了耳朵。“我刚要去买点东西，前辈来了就进来坐坐吧。”

“那……打扰了。”横山摸了摸鼻子，脱了鞋子进屋。

小小的屋子一如既往的整洁，地上出于主人的个人癖好铺着柔软的地毯。横山感觉有些地方说不出的陌生的异样，最后他反应过来，空气中有股青柠味，几乎闻不出来，却镇定剂似的另横山安心不少。头脑渐渐清晰多了。

“横山前辈有什么事吗？”大仓给横山倒了茶水，还摆了些零食。似乎一点不抗拒横山在这里待更长时间。

对方如此直接，横山也只好开口，“最近你常不来训练，所以……有点担心你。”

“谢谢前辈。我没事……就是前阵子太忙，可能累坏了，发烧了几天，又有拍摄。下次我一定去。”大仓还双手合掌，像个小孩子冲横山吐吐舌头请罪。

本是再可爱不过的小动作，横山却从中看出一种勉强与虚弱来，感觉心中被细细的针扎着。

大仓，你到底有什么秘密，不能同我说？

“你注意身体就好。”他做着前辈点到为止的关怀，沉默了一阵，想转换话题来调节气氛，“你喷什么了吗？屋子里很好闻啊。”

大仓面上的表情瞬间不自然了，似乎出了细细的汗，看上去很是慌张，乌黑的眼睫毛颤动着，“没……没什么……”

横山也吓到了，慌张地想去抚一抚大仓的背，即将触碰时大仓却触电般躲开了，撇过头像是不敢看横山。

屋子里一片沉默，藏着两人说不清的念想。

一股强烈的冲动撞着横山的心，想狠狠地掰过大仓的肩叫他解释清这一切，摸透这少年躲躲闪闪的心思，把这人的全部都掌握在手里。或者干脆……干脆绑了永远归他一个人。

他被自己这巨大的欲望吓了一跳。咬着嘴唇一字一字地说不可以。因为自己只是大仓的前辈，因为他的克制与羞忍，因为他舍不得叫大仓难堪。

最后他沙哑着嗓子说，“对不起。我……我还是先走吧。”

大仓闷闷地嗯了几声，费了一番力气才站起来送客，全无了起初的积极模样。

横山出了大仓家门后靠在墙上，包里还塞着本想带给对方的漫画，它躺了一个多月也没被送出去。他试图整理刚才发生的事，刚才膨胀的欲望，可无望地发觉全是一团乱麻，理不清地窝在心里，其中压抑着什么不可言说的想法。

他蹲下身，用手臂盖住眼。可眼前还是不停地出现大仓，大仓笑着问好的样子，抬手投进球的模样，从后头搭上肩的样子。

他终于找出自己心情的缘由，它像颗不知不觉间发芽的种子，生长枯萎全凭大仓的意思。他兀自苦笑。

他喜欢大仓忠义。

他想要大仓忠义。

不是没有beta或者omega爱慕横山，他有足够帅气的脸，篮球队队长的身份也再加分不过。横山若愿意，身边定是不缺人，可他不曾理会谁的追求。横山仔细想过，既然他并非追求洁身自好，那自己大抵只是还不渴望恋爱的滋味，也不想怀里有个香软的omega。

如今想来，他想要的从来只是大仓。心里这情感从混沌到清晰，把横山折磨得好不是滋味，看见校园内情侣牵手，竟开始也有些愤愤的感觉。

横山不觉得这份感情会有结果，由于大仓对他的抵触，由于他对大仓是个alpha的默认。只得在心里造了个小盒子，把全部的喜欢塞了进去。想着瞒天过海，最好谁都别知道，独自抱着过下去。

大仓还是回来了。队里的人干脆开了个欢迎会，他总是这么有人气，被烤串和各种各样的话团团围住，叫横山寸步没办法靠近。

“你小子到底去哪里了！”

“就是说！该不会和对象私奔了吧？”

“才没有。”大仓眼里抹着笑意，嘴角勾出堪称风流的弧度，为了爽利把发尾扎出的辫子使他多了份可爱，叫横山远远看着也心慌意乱，“你们别笑话我，我还是单身呢。”

横山手指悄悄捏住了啤酒瓶，大仓说这话的时候，分明有个女店员在暗送秋波。

队里的人勾住大仓的肩，吵吵闹闹:“没事！你啊，肯定不缺oemga的喜欢！”

“就是就是！”

啤酒罐哐得一声被狠狠捏扁，横山直到别人提醒才堪堪放开。全身不知是因为酒精或是嫉妒，烧得可怕，他悄悄逃离了酒馆，甚至忘了披上外套。

夜里空气凉，他却浑然不觉。

篮球馆的大灯此刻为他一人开着，横山换了队服，不顾后果地奔跑，跳跃，投篮。就像用汗水来冲去心里不可说的污秽心思。

他还没彻底脱力，就因为内心的疲惫倒在地上。窗外月光皎洁，怜悯地洒在他身上。横山身上光华朦胧，心里也为酒精恍惚着。他想起有天和大仓坐错了电车，走在完全陌生的街上。因为那人的宽慰性格，全然没有慌张，只是一路笑着，把街边的小吃尝了个遍，那时天上挂着的也是如此的月亮，仿佛能充当下酒菜般的明月。

那人眼里映出的月亮，一定更加漂亮。

他太醉了，以至于传来另一人的脚步声也没反应过来。只是连指头也不想动一下，泡在对大仓几乎快满溢的隐忍感情中，无法呼吸。

脚步越来越近。

“前辈！前辈！”

谁啊，别来烦我。

“前辈！原来你在这里，快醒醒！前辈，横山前辈！”

大……仓……？横山勉强睁开眼，大仓的面容映入眼帘，他像是松了一口气，但仍然非常担忧的模样。

被大仓架起来的时候反胃感猛烈的侵袭了横山，然而一种熟悉的味道平复了它。横山贴近着大仓的手臂与脖颈，他们已经许久没有如此亲密接触过了。怀念与安心的触感与味道好像糖衣般包裹着横山。竟比月光更使他平静。

横山坐到更衣室的长凳时模模糊糊地呢喃，“大仓……你身上真好闻……”

大仓身躯颤栗了一下，传递出的害怕叫横山清醒了大半。

“前辈别说笑。”大仓努力保持语气的冷静，“赶紧换好衣服回去吧。”

横山心拧紧了，最终他还是不想让大仓为难。抿紧嘴唇，站起来身来准备换衣服。

身后传来巨响。

大仓像是体力不支地跌倒在地，气息不稳地喘息着。腿在发抖，白皙的皮肤与脸上可疑地抹上潮红。

横山赶紧去扶，却被浓烈的青柠味道包裹住了，立即且不受控制的，自己的信息素被释放，在空气中大声叫嚣，像是在宣布所有权。

他愣住了，突然反应过来这味道和那天大仓家里，刚才那叫他安心的味道一模一样。一个念头占据了他的脑海，那么不真实，那么富有诱惑力。

“大仓，你……”

他怀里的大仓散发着香香甜甜的气息，治愈全部苦涩的心情。

“是……我是omega。”大仓用哭腔说，“求求你……横山前辈，不要因为这个疏远我，把我赶出篮球队……”

“我想待在横山前辈身边！”

这孩子都误会了些什么啊。

横山抱着心疼又柔软的感觉，搂紧了大仓，让对方攀上自己的肩，贴紧自己的胸膛。

他没说什么，但于此刻，心意相通，一切明朗。

横山温柔地吻了大仓并逐渐深入，纠缠着对方的舌。他们拥抱着，横山感觉到大仓的体温愈发高了。

“都因为刚才和你靠得太近了，一闻到横山前辈的味道我就……”大仓越说声音越小，越是像在做邀请。

横山也早就硬得不行了，他细细地亲吻大仓，脱下两人的衣物。omega的身下早已是一片泥泞，横山伸手轻轻地触碰了一下，大仓便难耐地叫出了声。

像是被小猫的尾巴扫过，横山心头痒痒的。不再控制的红酒味信息素包裹住了两人，大仓喘着气，磨蹭着下身要横山动作快点。他克制不住地低喘，在横山耳边说着自己的心思，“第一次发情的时候，我是想着前辈自慰的……”

横山再受不住撩拨了，alpha粗大的阴茎填满了oemga。两人的信息素水乳交融，肉体碰撞着，呻吟着。

大仓颤抖着环上横山，琥珀色的眼里荡开涟漪，快感使得他落泪。omega的小穴又软又湿，过分甜蜜地绞着他的alpha，汁液的声音让他红了脸，从未有的缠绵却又叫人无法自拔。

“叫我前辈。”横山一边哄骗着，一边狠狠地顶弄。

大仓咬着唇不从，横山就放缓了速度，有一下没一下地轻柔蹭过，让高潮像羽毛一样搔着大仓，将落未落。大仓夹紧了内壁也得不到想要的乐趣，心里又恨又委屈，嘟哝着骂横山:“混蛋……”

“听我的。”横山也不明白怎么会这么流氓，大概大仓是有这种勾人的本事。“平时不是最爱这么叫么。”

“前辈……”大仓害羞地蜷起透着粉红色的身子，偷摸摸地想把脑袋藏起来，声音沙哑得勾人，“前辈，给我……”

横山不由得觉得好笑，明明这人刚才还大言不惭地挑逗自己。他给了大仓如愿以偿的猛烈撞击，用舌尖舔弄着大仓后颈腺体的地方，待到对方呜咽着点头以后，尽量轻柔地咬了下去。信息素彻底爆炸开来，大仓分泌出更多的汁液，方便横山大开大合地进出，他上瘾地摸着oemga柔软的肌肤，觉得私处相连的地方蔓延开烧到体内的热。横山贪婪地看着眼前的一切，大仓早就射了，白浊黏糊糊地沾在大腿内侧，胸前红点被疼爱地高高肿起。这一切横山都以为只会存在于夜里的幻想。

不，这比那更好。

“混蛋……”大仓又被推着勃起了，“你怎么还不射……”

横山笑着舔弄大仓的耳垂，发现对方一瞬夹紧了内壁后记下了这个敏感点。“我之前喝了酒，会有点难射出来，抱歉……”

大仓不满地哼了一声，尽管在横山听来那几乎就是一声媚叫。横山顶到了生殖腔，然后退到快离开穴口又毫不客气地撞进去。大仓爽得头皮发麻，津液沿着濡湿的粉唇流下，望着横山俊朗面容的眼神失了焦点。横山以精悍的腰身给了他没底的疯狂感觉，简直要神魂颠倒了。

“标记我……”大仓哭着哀求，“横山前辈………”

横山愣住了，他没想在大仓体内成结的，大仓毕竟年轻，自己不能随随便便霸占他的一生。横山犹豫了，问:“你确定吗？……成结是一辈子的事。”

“嗯。”大仓的声音颤抖着，却很认真，“标记我……裕……”

成结的过程漫长又艰难，大仓觉得自己快坏掉了，实在太深太满，泪水涨满了夺眶而出。横山安抚地亲吻大仓，叫他放松。

他们抱紧彼此，亲吻，用身体做出誓言，十指相扣，密不可分，宣告自己长久以来的愿望。

——你是我的。

大仓醒来后是躺在横山床上的，身体爽利又干净，也不知道横山是费了多大力气才把他搬回家，清理干净。他懒懒地转过身，意料之中对上横山的眼。

横山惊慌失措的样子，没想到自己想偷偷抱着大仓却被抓了个正着。大仓笑了，眼里是琥珀的亮，少年独有的自在光芒。他盯着横山看了好一会儿，直把人看不自在了。

“横山裕。”他往下钻了钻，用像是棉花糖一样柔软的上目线看着他的alpha，“你喜欢我。”

横山像是吓到了，为这份突如其来的揭露支吾吾地说不出话。

大仓并不在意，撒娇般地搂上横山的腰肢，低低的呢喃如同从远方传来，“我也喜欢你。”

这样的告白对成年人似乎太过幼稚，却让横山心里满满当当地塞进了软糖，他无奈地叹气，吻了吻大仓的额头。

“是啊。”

我爱你。


End file.
